Remember The Promise
by HelloItAmber
Summary: After their first Kiss, Kim leaves for Otai. 4 years later she comes back. She and Jack use to talk 24/7 then he just stopped. Everyone misses her except one. That one person doesn't keep the promise that they both made. "Don't you remember the promise?" "No.." Please Read and Review!
1. Coming Back

**Hey Guys! Guess who is back? Me! Im on summer vaca, so I decided I should make 2 new stories for this summer! One will be about Cardcaptor Sakura and other one will be about well Kickin It as you obv. know lol! Well Im excited to be back and write more chapters for you guys! Well on to the story! Please remember to review this story so I can see if I should go on with this story or delete it! Read and Review! **

**Remember the Promise**

**Kim's P.O.V: **

*Flashback*

"_You know Jack, they say you never forget your first love...and I know I never will." He holds my hand, then says, _

"_Remember what Rudy said "No matter where we go we'll always be connected.." _

_We both looked into our eyes and leaned forward. We kissed. Everything was perfect then suddenly cherry blossoms started to fall on us. _

"_..Look cherry blossom petals when you look at it, think of me." I placed petals in his hand. _

_We hugged for the last time before I left Otai. _

*Flashback Ends*

I was finally coming home for the first time in 4 years. It was now summer break for everyone. I can't wait to see all the guys and the dojo again! I can't wait to see Jack...We use to email, talk, and facetime all the time, then suddenly it just stopped right 2 months ago. I asked the guys about it..whenever I did they would just try to change the subject…

"You are now in Seaford. Thank you for traveling with American Airlines." I got up and got my carry-on as the flight attendant said.

I walked out of the plane and into the airport. As I was getting my luggage I hear someone screaming my name.

"KIM! KIM! YOURE FINALLY BACK!" My best friend says as I turn around to hug her.

"Grace! Oh my gosh! I miss you soo much!"

"How was Otai?" My mom asks trying to get Grace off of me so she can hug me next.

"Amazing. Otai made me relove karate again." I said as I smiled.

Soon everyone was hugging me. The only person that wasn't there was Jack…

**Jack's P.O.V****:**

I was at the mall with Taylor. We were walking hand in hand together since we were both off for the day cause Rudy went somewhere. The guys also left with him.

"I would where they went bae." Taylor says as she drinks her starbucks.

"I dont know. Let me call them." I pull out my iPhone and call Jerry first. No answer. I then try Milton. No Answer. I then try Rudy. No Answer. Where was everyone.

"No one answered their phone."

"Hm..Thats weird. I would what they are doing."

"Its strange. Well at least they aren't bothering us."

"True. Its nice how we have a day without the guys." She gives me smile.

Taylor and I aren't dating but I really like her. After we started walking at the smoothie shack at the dojo, we started connecting. I started to like her after a month after she started working for Rudy. I asked her out to a movie and I told her I liked her, she said she felt the same way. I haven't asked her out yet...I dont know why..Just something is just holding me back you know?

_Well guys this is chapter one. I kinda got writers block and just stopped at Jack. What did you think of this story? Please review! I want to know what you guys want to read and what you think of this story and if I should go on with it or not. Its really nice that I'm writing again. Well if you like this story please favorite and follow the story and favorite and follow me! See you guys maybe next time! Byee! _

_-Amber_


	2. Feelings Slip Out

**Hey! So I got a few reviews that people think that this story was amazing! Please keep reading and reviewing this story and follow and favorite me as your favorite author! I'm honestly really excited to make new chapters again! To be honest I feel like it won't be as good as last time..Sorry ): But pleas still read it and on to the story! (: Have fun reading guys! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It and the characters ): if I did then I would have made more KICK moments before Olivia Holt left ): **

**Summary of Last Time: Kim comes homes from Otai Academy. She has a flashback about Jack and her before she left for Otai. She wonders if he still remembers promise. Meanwhile, Jack is with Taylor (the girl he met in "Nerd with a Cape"). He explains that he likes Taylor but doesn't know why he isn't asking her out. **

* * *

** Remember the Promise**

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V-**

I finally can breathe without so many people not hugging me anymore. I didn't think I would get that many hugs. I thought I would die. I walked into my old room. I look around. Nothing has changed. I look at the wall with all the memories and photos on it. There's one certain photo that catches my eye. It's a photo of me and Jack. It's a picture of me and Jack...We were both smiling and hugging each other...Throwback to those days.

"Looks like nothing has moved huh?" Grace said leaning by the door.

"Yeah. Just like I never left." I sat on my bed hugging a teddy bear Jack won me at the carnival a few years ago.

"What's on your mind?" Grace said as she joined me.

"How do you know there's something on my mind?" I said as I raised my eyebrow and biting my lip.

"Kim, I'm your best friend..I know you so well."

"Well I am not thinking about anything."

"You know you're horrible at lying right? And it's about Jack isn't it?"

I didn't want to reply. I don't want her to do something about it. I can't just tell her.

"Kim? Tell me?"

I just nod and say "While I was on the flight coming here, I was remembering the promise Jack and I made. The promise that we would never forget each other."

Grace just gave me a hug.

"And you're worried he didn't keep this promise right? Because he didn't come to the airport?" As she says that I just nod again.

"Look I don't want to talk about Jack right now..It kinda hurt when he didn't come to the airport and he his BEST FRIEND..well if I am his best friend still...he just cut me off 2 months ago.."

"Well okay Kim, if you ever wanna talk about this, you know I'll always be here."

"Thanks Grace. Love ya girl."

"Love ya too. So get me hip! What's happened these past 4 years while I was away. Jack and guys only covered half the stuff over facetime!"

As soon as I said that Grace sat up and didn't stop talking. She really got me hip to everything! LOL!

"So there's this girl named Taylor. She is really nice and pretty. She was from Swathmore but moved to Seaford High because her dad's company was bankrupt. She works at the smoothie shack. For some reason she is always with Jack. Everyone thought they liked each other but I don't know."

Woah..Hold the fuck up..Jack and TAYLOR? Who the fuck is Taylor.

"Jack and Taylor?"

"Yeah. Everyone thinks they have a thing going on since high school but I dont know."

"Oh..Do they?"

"Well I asked Jerry and he says whenever he brings up Taylor in a conversation, Jack just smirks and changes the subject. But I can ask Jerry right now."

She took out her sparkly purple iPhone and found the contact, "Bae"

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V- **

I was Jerry's apartment with him when his phone rang. I see him answer it as he is sitting across from me.

"What a do girl?" He says into the phone.

I can hear Grace yell at him for saying that to him. Haha. They make a cute couple. High School Sweethearts.

"Nah, Well I don't know if he has feelings for her...Do you want me to ask...Ok Hold on..." He then turns away from his phone and looks at me.

"You don't have feelings for Taylor right?"

"Uh..Yeah I do. We talked about this last week remember?"

"Oh Ok." Then he turns back to his phone telling Grace that he would talk to her when she gets home.

Hm..That was weird..Too weird. Why would Jerry ask me that..And why would Grace care? Hmm.. I then turn to Jerry and I wanted to ask him where him and the guys went when practice was canceled.

"Hey Jer, where didyou guys go when practice canceled?"

Jerry then looks at me and starts thinking hard. Woah...this is weird, Jerry never thinks.

"Uhh ya know man out with the gf." Jerry says in a high pitch voice meaning that he is lying. **(A/N: It was stated in "Indiana Eddie" that when Jerry is lying is voice grows really high.) **

"Jerry, asked where you went with the guys not Grace. And I know you're lying."

"I am not!" He says that again in a high pitch voice.

"Jerry, don't make me hurt you. I will flip you so hard you can be in bed with Grace anymore." I get up from the couch and walk towards him.

"What the hell man, that's cruel. And it's kinda weird how you know what me and Grace do.." Jerry said trying to run

"Dude, I am your roommate. I hear you and Grace moan at night. Now tell me where did you guys went." I said ready to flip him.

"Okay! Okay! We were at the airport." Jerry says as he puts up his arms like he was being arrested.

Why the fuck would they go to the airport? No one left and no one was coming. That's strange.

"Why were you guys at the airport?"

"We went to see and pick up..Kim..."

Kim...Kim is back?..Back from Otai..What...

* * *

_Well guys what do you guys think of this chapter? Please review this story! I want to know how I am doing! I hope you guys really liked this story! I am still kinda stuck on writer's bock...Maybe cause this was kinda based on my story...I didn't leave though and I am like over 18 years old lol! I am 15 but my ex made a promise to me...and I guess he forgot about it..and I don't know I am feeling what I wrote about how is feeling.. I hope things get better. My friend told me maybe I should write about it... Honestly when I am writing new chapters for the stories it helps me break away! Well anyway..Please review, favorite, and follow this story! And also follow and favorite me! See you next time! Bye!_

_-Amber_


	3. Get your feelings out now!

**Well I am back for chapter three! Yeahh! So Im still kinda stuck ob writer's block but so i decided to just think while I am writing and see what will happen from there! Please remember to review after reading this and tell me what I should add or what did you think about this story or chapter! Also, please remember to follow and favorite me and the story! Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin It and if I did, I would sure make Kickin It as one of the top tv shows!**

**Summary of Last Time- Kim comes home from settles in her room and looks around. She notices a picture of her and Jack and starts thinking. Grace comes in and tries to talk to her about Jack. Kim doesn't want to talk about it. So instead, Grace gets her hip to everything while she was gone. Grace tells her everything and then starts talking about Taylor. Kim wants to know if Taylor and Jack are a thing. She calls Jerry. Jerry and Grace talk on the phone and Jack does. Jack asks Jerry where he was today and Jerry finally tells him that Kim is back. **

* * *

**Remember The Promise **

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V-**

Since when was Kim back? When? He must be lying. Or he is confused. He is Jerry. But, there's no way Kim is back.

"Dude, you're lying. Kim is not back."

He shuck his head no and said, "No I am not. Everyone was there but you. Literally dude."

* * *

**Grace's P.O.V- **

I ended the call with Bae and thought for a second. Does Jack even know that Kim is back in town? Why wouldn't Jack be at the airport to see Kim? He clearly moved on with Taylor. But, that's insane. When KICK was always together they looked so happy together. I would always hear Jack says he would never forget Kim, they would always be together. And now Kim tells me that Jack cut her off? I need to talk to Jack.

"Hey Kim, it getting pretty late. I should head home to Jerry." I turn toward Kim who was having a deep thought.

She looked up at me, ignoring her deep thought and said "It's cute how you and Jer are still together. Aww. But yeah go home to Jerry I dont want to keep him waiting for you."

"Aw Kim that's so sweet! Thanks! Starbucks and shopping date tomorrow? Spending the day together like we always did?"

"Yeah sure!" She got up her and gave me a hug.

I missed Kim. I am happy she is back! I missed my best friend. Before I left her room I noticed a picture of me and her back when we were Seaford Cheerleaders. It was a picture of us with the typical white girl pose and smiling really hard. I then noticed the frame. She designed the frame and add stickers that said "Cheer Bows & Pointed Toes, Besties 4 Life." She is always be my best friends for life.

I get home and sees Jerry and Jack sitting in the living room in silence. I slam the door to stop the awkward silence, Jerry and Jack look up. Jerry gets up and walks over to me and gives me a welcome home kiss till Jack starts to yell.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS BACK?" Jerry and I pulled away from each other

"Maybe because we thought you did care about her." I replied

Jack looked confused and Jerry, for once understood why I said that.

"Dude, for once you're the stupid one. We didn't tell you because we know you like Taylor. You two are always together and flirting. Just like you and Kim before she left Otai. It's like you dont even care about her. I remember in the beginning when she left you would always be on your laptop in your room just waiting for her to get on and talk to her. Then 2 months ago, you finally realized you like Taylor and you just cut off him. What's with that man?" Jerry said

"She told me you cut off like that." I replied with the urge not to bitch slap him.

Jack stood there silence for a while. Jerry and I just looked at each other.

He got up and he went towards the door and said, "I..uh..be back.I just wann walk around the neighborhood right now. Ill talk to you guys when I get back home." then he left.

"What happened to Jack? I thought he loved Kim?" I said to Jerry

"I don't know Bae. I'm gonna talk to him about it tomorrow."

"I'm going to spend the day with Kimmers so you can do whatever with Jack. And when I mean whatever, I mean not picking up girls. Figure out what's up with him."

He then smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"I'm heading out. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." I gave him a quick peak hen left.

Boy, this is going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

_So guys what did you think of this chapter? Please remember to follow, favorite, and review this story. And follow and favorite me! Sorry this chapter was short! Love you all! Until next time! Bye!_

_-Amber_


End file.
